Chaos issues to love
by dangerousXburningXfire
Summary: Tenten, Sakura and Ino are forced into a marriage in order to preserve the peace of China and Japan. What if their husbands decided to make them fall for them? Chaos always issues to love... NejiTen SasuSaku ShikaIno slight HinaNaru
1. What about?

_This is my first fic so please be nice!_

_The pairings are: Tenten X Neji, Sakura X Sasuke, Ino X Shikamaru and slight Hinata X Naruto._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto even if I would like to... _

_Enjoy and Review, please -puppy eyes- Lol!_

_Amber or DangerousXburningXfire_

* * *

**Japan and China were in war since 2 years. Now the Emperor of China was on a meeting with the Emperor of Japan to negotiate an alliance between the two countries in order to stop the war. The 2 monarchs had lost a lot of their people and they were tired of all the cruelty of war. They need the peace to rebuild their kingdom. **

**The piece was all cover with red and gold wallpapers, the colour of China, and a huge dragon was drawn on the extremity wall of the neat piece. Emperor Jiraiya was sitting in his throne facing the king of Japan, Emperor Orichimaru. His fourth wife, Tsunade, was standing next to him touching his arm warmly to remind him how it was important for their country.**

**The secretary of the Emperor of Japan stood up while his master was facing Jiraiya and his wife, practically bored.**

"**We purpose a treatise of peace signing in front of our 2 full nations." The secretary declared loudly and clearly. **

**The Emperor moved his head in disagreement. The secretary stared at him in shock. Orichimaru made a move of his hand to dismiss his employee and looked at the king now fully awake at what was going on. He wasn't either for the treatise but he didn't say it too loud scared of the reaction of the other Emperor. Now, he was afraid that the monarch was about to refuse any kind of peace. **

"**Forgive me, Orichimaru-sama, but we should do something more official than signing a piece of paper. In fact, I don't think it's a good idea. We can easily tear up a paper and our kingdom doesn't need another war." He explained in the more polite way he could.**

**In fact, he thought that with only a treatise it will be easy for the Japan to betray the entente. In another hand, it will be easy for him to betray the Japan but he prefer to stay careful than to give a weapon to his rival. It was too dangerous. **

**The old man**** nodded and smiled. **

"**I think I have the perfect idea in this case because I totally agreed with you, Jiraiya-sama. I think we should…"**


	2. Something is wrong

**Tenten was laughing and chatting with her sister Sakura in her room when she heard a knock from the door. They stopped talking and stared at the door trying to guess who was in the other side. **

**"Come in!" Tenten screamed cheerfully. **

**Her servant opened quietly the door and bowed to the 2 princesses. The heiress of China frowned. **

**"Stand up, Serbia! You know that I dislike these formalities." Tenten said.**

**Shyly, she raised her head and smiled warmly at two sisters. **

**"Your father has organized a diner with the Emperor of Japan this night at 7 o'clock. He wishes the presence of you 3. A maid is going to tell Princess Ino in this way. He wants you to look unquestionably wonderful. A woman for your make-up and to help you dress will arrive soon. His highness said that it's an important dinner for the peace of the 2 countries. He begged you to act properly with all your manners."**

**Tenten groaned. She hated all this fluffy stuff. The dress and the make-up and worst of all she will have to act polite the entire night smiling and saying nothing loud only sweetly like every normal Chinese woman is supposed to act. **

**Sakura was excited about this meeting. Normally, his father will refuse to include them to one of his meeting with the Emperor of other country but for some reason today was different. She jumped on her feet and walked (mostly run) to her room to prepare her self. **

**As for Ino, she loved all the etiquette of the court. She was jumping up and down. When she finally calmed her breath, she began to order around for the kind of dress she wanted and the way her blond hair will be comb.**

**A dresser was trying desperately to attach the corset around Tenten. She sighed as the princess was cursing under her breath. **

**"Lady Tenten! Would you, please, stop to move while I tied your corset?" The servant almost screamed in despair.**

**It was the fifth that Tenten heard the young woman saying this same sentence. She bit her lips and Lilith finally joined the crushes of the corset. The servant smiled triumphal. The young dresser looked amazed at the Princess. For once, she was looking like a true woman with all her grace and her beauty. Her deep green dress was falling graciously to the floor detailing perfectly her tinny body. **

**"You look wonderful, your Highness."**

**Tenten didn't answer. She was breathing difficultly. _'Damn that piece of torture.'_ She thought referring to the corset. **

**She sat silently down and the same woman brushed her radiant chocolate hair. She put them up in two buns with golden ribbons trough it. The servant put a black line under her eyes and red bush on her lips. She smiled proudly at the appearance of the princess. **

**"I feel like I'm a doll!" Tenten cried. **

**She truly and deeply hated all this kind of stuff and make-up. **

**1. Because with a corset she wasn't able to breathe properly. **

**2. Because she wasn't able to breathe properly she wasn't able to yell properly.**

**3. Because she hate looking like a doll like at this instant. **

**The servant laughed quietly. The Princess will never change even with a pretty dress. **

**"Maybe but a wonderful doll. All the men of this country will die to see you like that, princess."**

**"Thank you very much, Lilith," Tenten smiled. **

**She gave her 5 coins and the servant bowed before exiting the room. Ino and Sakura opened loudly the door and gasped at her sister. It wasn't every day that they were able to see Tenten in a dress with make-up. **

**Ino has a blue dress that reached the floor. The colour of the dress highlighted magnificently her eyes. Her long blond hair was dancing freely around her shoulder with turquoises and blue flowers in it. **

**Sakura was wearing a white dress with pink flower on it. Her rare color of hair was matching perfectly with the motifs of her dress and was put up in a big messy bun with pearls and emeralds fixing in. **

**"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SISTER?" Ino yelled hysterically.**

**"You are beautiful, Tenten! I mean, you are prettier than Ino-pig!"**

**"What did you say forehead?"**

**"Ino-pig!"**

**"Forehead!"**

**The door slid and they stopped their childish fighting. Sabai was in the entrance smiling at them.**

**"Your father wants you to come at the dinner room, now. The dinner will begin in a few moments. Please follow me, Ladies." She said politely trying to not bow and make Tenten annoyed. **

**The 3 sisters found their way behind the servant. Sabai opened the door and they walked gracefully in. They cocked their brows when they saw 3 men and their father. The Emperor was sitting on the throne. Tsunade wasn't here for some reason. The 3 men were sitting in a side of the long table in cherry-wood full of expensive food.**

**Were they not supposed to meet the Emperor of Japan? Something was definitely wrong. **


	3. Sweet manners, lessons number 1

_Here the age of the princesses and the princes because some ask me for it…_

_Tenten and Neji are the heirs: 22 years old_

_Ino and Shikamaru are the second born: 20 years old_

_Sasuke and Sakura are the 'babies' of the family: 19 years old_

_And before I forget they are all from different mothers except Hinata and Neji but you will find that out later._

_Hope you enjoy the story so back to the story._

_Oh yeah and I truly appreciate your reviews guys! Thanks a lot!_

**_Amber or dangerousXburningXfire_**

* * *

"**Please let me introduce my daughters, Sakura, Ino and Tenten." Jiraiya said cheerfully. **

**They bowed at the boys who just bowed their heads. **

"**Sit down, dears." Their father ordered sweetly. **

**They sat quietly down because a woman wasn't allowed to talk when the man didn't ask for their opinion. Tenten was fuming interiorly but didn't show anything. She was used to these disgraceful manners and her father will have her head if she yelled at him at this moment. Normally, she wouldn't care because he knows perfectly that she had his leadership and that no one can order her around but he was with princes from Japan. He wouldn't accept if she didn't act like a lady even if she's scary. **

**They began to eat in silence when Jiraiya stood up not looking at Tenten. All the eyes were now on him.**

"**We are there today to celebrate the weddings that will bring the peace towards our countries and create a new empire!" He declared still not looking at his daughter. **

**Tenten screamed interiorly and missed to slip out the wine that she was drinking, Ino put her fork down loudly and stared in shock at her father and Sakura clenched her hands under the table and glared at nothing in particular. **

"**Sakura your fiancé is Sasuke. He's in front of you. Ino, Shikamaru is also in front of you. Tenten meet your future husband, Neji, in front of you."**

**Jiraiya glared at his daughter for the first time.**

* * *

FLASHBACK

Tenten was 15 years old and was sparring with her father. She sent a kunai towards him for a distraction and jumped in the air while he dodged the kunai.

"Twin rising dragons!" She yelled.

The Emperor smiled interiorly. 'Exactly like her mother.' With a few bruises he stopped the match while she was fresh and whitout a sweat.

"Father! I want to train seriously! I'm not even sweating!" The weapon mistress throwing more and more weapons at him.

"Tenten! That's enough!" He said abruptly. "Listen to me carefully, Tenten, I know that you think that I see you as a woman and that's all but you are truely Lia's daughter. She was the same but you need to know that even if you are able to beat your old father that you can act differently from all the women. Look at Sakura and Ino they are younger than you and they never disobeyed me! In all their lives they will never disobeyed me as much as you in a year."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest.

"I don't care! I don't want to be order around! I'm a person ven if I'm a woman."

He looked at her seriously meaning that he was not joking.

"You can be whatever you want when you are not with me and your sisters but don't ever dishornored me and the royault family. Don't be like your mother fighting leaving your beloved ones crying. Promise me never dishornored our family and never abandon what you care of."

"Hai, father! But when I will be the Empress I wil change that!"

He laughed and walked away.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"**Please to meet you…" Tenten muttered while looking at her hands. 'I finally understand why he laughed. It was because he knew I will never do it. I wished mother was still here...'**

"**Hn."**

**Her hazel eyes narrowed dangerously forgetting her promise. Nobody has the right to ignore Tenten. She stood up. **

"**I have something to say." She declared sweetly. Too sweetly… **

**The men were about to experience her 'sweet' manners.**

**Neji closed his eyes. He was thinking that she will league a speech about how cute he is like every other woman in his country will have done. The blood of Tenten was bowling. (Did I mention that nobody has the right to ignore Tenten?)**

**The Emperor**** hesitated. After a few moments he made a move of his hand to let her talk. **

"**Sakura is getting married to a kind a cute man…" She started.**

**Sakura blushed and Sasuke raised a brow. 'She's not supposed to say that to her fiancé?' **

"**Ino has for fiancé a descent man." She continued trying her best to restrain her anger longer. **

'**I'm only a descent man? Humph! This girl is troublesome and I bet the rumours were true. Watch out Neji! I also bet that she's about to do something troublesome. Very troublesome…'**

"**And me…"**

**If only Neji had his eyes opened. He will have seen the burning hatred in the hazel eyes of his future wife. (MOUHAHAHA! Too bad!) He was about to experience the 'sweet manners' of our dear Tenten. **

**Neji rolled his eyes under his eyelid closed.**

"**I'M GETTING MARRIED TO AN ARROGANT ICED-CUBE JERK! IT IS SO UNFAIR! I DON'T WANT TO SPEND MY WHOLE LIFE IN THE SAME BEDROOM OF A STUPID BASTARD WHO TOTALY IGNORES ME. I PREFER SINCERELY TO DIE THAN TO GET MARRIED TO SOMEONE LIKE HIM." The weapon mistress yelled fuming and hitting the table with her fists.**

**Neji snapped his eyes opened staring amused at the angry woman. 'She's not like the other and she's beautiful but intelligent. Interesting challenge.' He though while smirking. **

"**Be quiet, Tenten!" His farther snapped glaring furiously at his daughter. **

"**NOT UNTIL YOU KILLED ME OR FORGET ABOUT THE PROJECT OF MARRIYING ME TO HIM!"**

"**TENTEN!" He yelled losing his patience and he stood up glaring at her.**

"**DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF, FATHER! I WON'T GET MARRIED TO HIM! PERIOD!"**

"**YOU'LL!"**

**"I WON'T!"**

**"YOU'LL!"**

**"I WON'T!" **

"**Emperor Jiraiya****-sama, I want to get married to your daughter whatever she thinks about it."**

**Tenten's eyes wide open. 'He's crazy.'**

"**What…?" The Emperor of China gasped.**

**He was so surprised that he sat down slowly again. He thought that the war will restart between Japan and China because of his daughter and her dirty manners but that Neji just asked her in marriage… **

"**I want to ask you your daughter's hand properly."**

**Tenten fell on his chair. 'He's definitely crazy.' She could feel the staring of the pearl eyes of Neji on her smirking. **

"**I accept with joy!" Jiraiya exclaimed merely **

**Tenten**** stood up with dignity and exited the room. **

**She was angered against this stupid jerk who just asked her in marriage and his idiot of father just said 'I accept with joy'. The weapon mistress cursed and walked in the garden around the castle. She pulled out her weapons and started to massacre trees. When she was young, she used to hit on the wall but after she first experienced the weapons she didn't part from them. Everyday the brunette woman wore them under her dress all over her body. In her teenager's days, the rebellious girl was massacring the walls with her weapons until her father found out and asked her to do it out. So now, she is in the middle of the park of her home massacring the poor trees while the gardener is screaming in despair. **


	4. The diner's summary and smirking men

_Man! 2 Chapters today... I'm so in a good mood! Lol!_

_Really guys, I truly and deeply appreciate your reviews! Thanks a lot!_

_Hope you will continue to read my story!_

_Amber or DangerousXburningXfire_

* * *

**After 2 hours of massacring trees in front of a crying gardener, Ino put her arm around the shoulder of her sister.**** Tenten stopped throwing any sharp thing she could put her hands on and stared at her sister. 'I wonder how much our lives will change…' She thought looking at the sky. **

"**Calm down of the whole garden will be destroyed." Ino joked her arm still around her sister's shoulder. **

**She pushed Tenten towards the castle leaving a gardener crying of joy. (I think I truly like this gardener… Lol! Back in the story!)**

"**Tell me how the rest of the dinner was?" The weapon mistress reclaimed.**

**She opened the door of her room and walked in following by Ino who collapsed against her bed. She smiled and sat down next to her. It seemed to her that it was a long time ago that she didn't talk seriously with her sister. **

"**Sasuke didn't talk much." She started looking at the ceiling. "I and Shikamaru is another story. I asked him a question and he started saying that I was troublesome so I slapped him in the face. Father was fuming but my fiancé smirked at your fiancé and asked my hand at Father who accept 'with joy'. I was so mad but I said nothing. After, Salura asked Sasuke to talk about himself. Big mistake! Sasuke told Sakura that no woman can resist him. She yelled that he was arrogant and was about to punch him in the face but he grabbed her wrist and ask her hand at Father who was overjoyed. He accepted cheerfully and I claimed that we need our beauty rest, he let us go. The last time I saw Sakura, she was punching in a wall. She had destroys 2 walls. The servants are about to have a heart attack. They say she's more dangerous than you when you were little. But she has an insane strength contrary to you. Well, how to say that I hated these guys."**

**Tenten was laughing holding her stomach just imagining the face of her father. 'Now I am no more the rebel of the family.' She thought grinning. **

**The Princess wasn't surprised at all**** about the temper of Sakura. She knew that her youngest sister was able to destroy a wall in reinforced concrete and that Ino can handle someone who insults her. She can be very violent in that case… very violent… **

"**I missed something!" She exclaimed while punching playfully Ino.**

**She punched her back and nodded slightly. A smirk crossed over her face and she try to contain her laughter. **

"**Yeah but the best part was when you scream at Father. You should have seen his face but Neji was smirking. There is something wrong with that. Which intelligent man will want to anger their fiancé before asking for their hand? I will basically say that they were testing us."**

**She lay a finger on her cheek thinking about their reactions. Tenten raised a brow at her sister's observation. 'Damn. She's right!' She screamed interiorly reassessing the part when she yelled at him and his smirk… She shivered at the thought. Ino was so damn right. He was testing her. **

"**They are the first women in history who doesn't scream 'I love you please marry me now'!" Sasuke said while smirking at his brothers. "But are you sure it was a good idea to make them angered like that."**

"**Yeah they are troublesome but not that bad and we had to know if the rumours were true. Let me tell you that they are. I never thought that woman was this bossy. She's worst than you Neji. In fact, Sakura is skilled and if you didn't grabbed her wrist, Sasuke you wouldn't have lose all your teeth. I saw many maids trying to cool her down because she had destroyed 2 walls. I feel sorry for you when you will have kids Sasuke. They will probably be worst than her. That leaves Ino… She seems pretty smart and damn she hit hard. I thought I lose her head! This so troublesome."**

"**Hn."**

**Neji was laying in his bed his hands under his head and was staring at the ceiling thinking of the beautiful heiress of China's throne. Shikamaru was in the same position but thinking about another woman and Sasuke was lying against the wall hands in his pockets still smirking about the emerald fuming eyes of his fiancé.**

"**But the things could get troublesome." Shikamaru said looking lazily towards his brothers. **

"**What do you mean?" Sasuke asked his eyebrows rose.**

"**I'm too lazy to think of something but I'm sure of one thing they can kill us while we are sleeping."**

**Neji and Sasuke smirked.**

"**Is not it that all the challenge?" The dark haired prince smirked.**

"**Hn," Neji approved.**

"**I agree but how can we make sure it won't happen. They are able to do it, especially you Neji. You have the most dangerous and the more troublesome one."**

"**She will go down like we'll go down for them." Neji replied calmly. **

"**It's what I was thinking. Ma****n, we are going to fall if it's not already done but the question is how they will fall for us?"**

**There was an awful silence. They all knew what the genius what talking about. The girls seemed tough but there was no way they wouldn't fall in love with them because fate and destiny were going to toy with them, ne? They smirked at the thought and closed their eyes to rest a bit. **

* * *

_You have no idea how fate and destiny will play on them... MOUHAHAHA! Anyways, poor guys they didn't realise that in order to attempt their goal (A.K.A the girls) they will have to sweat **a lot.** Oh it's true only me knows it! Silly me!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. How to spend a honeymoon alone

**_ Hello everyone!_**

**_ Here another chapter of my story!_**

**_ Hope you enjoy!_**

**_ Amber or dangerousXburningXfire_**

**

* * *

****The Wedding day **

**The fiancés didn't see each other till THE DAY. The girls were happy with this situation because they didn't have to see the bastards' face but it didn't last long because today was THE DAY. Not only they will have to see their faces but after THIS DAY they will be theirs. If they could die they will have been dead for a while if only their father didn't do anything about it…**

**

* * *

**

FLASHBACK

"Watch my daughters, soldiers, and if one of them escape I will have your head. Is that clear?"

"Hai!"

"Dismissed!"

The soldiers disappeared and the old monarch signed. 'This is gonna be a long week…' He thought.

END OF FLASHBACK

**

* * *

**

**Deify was attaching the corset of Tenten who was swearing against the iced-cube jerk named Neji. Even if it was a week ago the last time she saw him she still didn't change her thoughts. He was an iced cube jerk and that's all who ask for her hand. Why did he just beg his father to not marry him to a scary woman like her? No. He had to love challenge. 'Damn him!' **

**"Lady Tenten! It's not a way that a noble lady will talk." Deify said pointing her finger in front of the Princess's face. **

**The princess groaned and looked at her sisters. Ino and Sakura were changing in the same room of the heiress. **

**"Repeat me why we cannot run away?" Sakura asked. **

**"Father had put 10 guards in front of our bedrooms and 10 other are in the other side of the door. They watch us 24 hours on 24 hours. We are prisoners in our own home. Why does he have to know us so well? Damn it!" Ino yelled. **

**The 3 sisters were all wearing a white dress but different style and a wedding veil on her straight hair. It was the tradition for the damn of Tenten who likes her hair to be in two buns on the top of her head. She was pissed off. She had to wear her hair straight, make-up and a long dress. She was so in a mad mood. **

**They froze in their thoughts when they hear a soft knock on the door. They put their diadem on their head. Sakura's was with an emerald, Ino's with a turquoise and Tenten's with a ruby. They hugged each other muttering 'good luck' and walked out to their future that they never chose. **

**(Sorry but I really ignore how a traditional wedding looks like in China or in Japan so let's just skip this part.) **

**Ino showed her back to her husband while her servant Deify was taking out her dress. Shikamaru gazed at the window. He was a lazy-ass but he had always respected women. He took off his shirt and lay on the bed of the gigantic quarters the Emperor gave them for their 'honeymoon'. He heard the door closed softly and felt the proximity of Ino's body under the covertures. He moved his hand to put it around her waist but she brusquely turned to face him. **

**"Touch me and die. Is that clear?" She said venomously. **

**"Jeez… You are troublesome." **

**SLAP **

**"Don't. Call. Me. Troublesome!" She snapped. **

**"Jeez… I'm your husband. I can touch you!" He said trying to not raise his voice. **

**She smiled amused. 'He doesn't know how I am, ne? He will run.' **

**"Just try, my dear _husband_," she answered with an evil smile. **

**She turned around and he was now facing her back. She will definitely be a challenge. He passed a hand in his hair. Shikamaru was lazy, I mean very lazy and now he had to think of something to make her fall, at least, to find a plan to be able to touch her. **

**She was beautiful and any man will be able to resist if the temptation of touching her soft skin. He looked away. Husband or not, she will be able to kill him if he only try to touch her but the blond woman was intoxicating him with her hair, the sent of her perfume and with her beauty. He threw back the satin blanket and exited the room before he could do something that he would regret. **

**Sasuke was watching the delicate body of his new wife lying next to him. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looks like. Sakura turned around still sleeping. The prince signed and leaned down to look at her face. It was so peaceful and damn she was hot. He caressed her soft skin and a smile appeared on her lips. Sasuke smirked. Maybe their night will be better than he thought. He passed his arm around her petite waist. She didn't react. When he was about to pulled her tighter, she punched him with an insane strength in the face. He fell from the couch and stayed on the floor cursing the day God made the woman. **

**"Good night, dear," Sakura whispered sweetly. **

**'A challenge,' he thought. 'She's crazy and how hard did she punch me? Man, where does that insane strength come from? Man she looked so peaceful and after say hi to a demon!' He stood up and grabbed his shirt. He was not sleeping with her. He stared at her for a while before he exited the room. He shut the door softly trying to not wake up (again) the angel to face a demon. Not that he was scared of her and her punches but he needed to think of something and fast. **

**Neji was staring at her wife smirking. Tenten groaned. She knew he just wanted to annoy her and damn it was working but she didn't say anything…yet. He approached her and intensified his stared. He detailed all her body. He shook his head from the damn pervert thoughts and at this moment the heiress of China lost her patience. **

**"What are you staring at, iced-cube jerk?" She snapped annoyed. **

**"At you of course," he replied just to annoy her to no end. **

**He knew that she will become touchable angry. The way she moved show that she couldn't restrain herself when she lost the control and it was practically what he wanted. **

**"Stop!" **

**"No." **

**"YES!" **

**She sent him a death glare and a smirk appeared on his lips. 'She's prettier angry and she will lose control soon.' **

**"Why should I?" Neji asked lazily. **

**She turned away from him. 'If he thinks he will get me like that he is so wrong.' He smirked and approached her from behind. She was so not running away now that he almost had her. **

**Tenten could feel his breathe on her neck. His smirk grew wider when he sensed her shivered. She had to admit that he was hot but he was still her enemy. The Princess closed her eyes and tried to think of something else which was very difficult with a hot man behind her. She surpassed the huge of lying on his hard chest. **

**"Are you alright, Tenten? You look like you are cold. I can warm if you want…" **

**Her eyes snapped opened. 'Does he think I'm weak?' **

**BAAM! **

**"Good night, iced-cube jerk," she said while smiling. **

**She climbed in the bed and lay down. She smiled and soon fell asleep. **

**In the other hand, 5 kunais were knocking Neji in the wall by his shirt. He cursed and looked amused at the woman now asleep. He had ever seen a woman able to resist him and less being able to hit him. She was definitely a great challenge. Now, he wanted her more. _'Man I almost had her! Stupid pride of hers! I need to think of something else_.' He took out his shirt and walked out the room. **


	6. Runaway from the unskilled

**_Thanks for the reviews!_**

**_You guys rock!_**

**_Sorry for the long delay but I'm in a period of exams..._**

**_It's even a miracle I manage to have free time._**

**_Anyway thanks for reading and leave a review please! puppy eyes_**

**_Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto... sign_**

**_Amber of dangerousXburningXfire_**

* * *

Sabai opened the door to wake up her mistress. She yelled when she saw the shirt of Neji on the wall. Tenten groaned and turned in the other side of the bed.

"Oh my god your highness I don't want to know what you did to this poor man! A woman will never do that to her husband." She cried motioning heavily.

The weapon mistress couldn't help but smile. Her servant shook her shoulder softly still thinking that her yelling didn't awake her.

"Wake up, Princess, you are about to leave for the Japan."

Tenten jumped off the bed and glared at Sabai who opened her eyes in shock.

"What? I'm leaving?" The Princess yelled now fully aware.

"Of course, your highness, you and your sisters are going to the country of your husbands. Do I have to…"

"I WON'T LEAVE MY COUNTRY, FATHER!" Ino shrieked from the other side of the door.

"FIRST YOU FORCED US TO GET MARRIED TO BASTARDS AND NOW YOU FORCED US TO LEAVE!?" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

Tenten smirked and opened the door.

"WE MADE A SACRIFICE SO IT'S THE TURN OF THESE JERKS! WE'LL STAY WITH YOU WHETHER YOU LIKE OR NOT. IT'S NO MORE MY PROBLEM!" Tenten screamed at her turn.

Their father smirked and moved his head to a side to another.

"Sorry, dears, but it's the tradition to move to the place of your husband."

"CHANGE IT!" The 3 girls ordered.

"That's enough, daughters! Now get ready or we'll use the force…"

They raised their head in dignity and shot the door of their room loudly. The old king signed and smiled while walking away.

The 3 brothers were sitting in front of their fuming wives in the carriage. They had left two hours ago and they still didn't pass the border of China.

"Will you stop your cursing, it's getting troublesome."

"NO!" They shouted at the poor genius.

The boys sweat dropped. 'They will never change…' The 3 brothers thought at once. Suddenly, Tenten seems like having a shock and smirked. She turned herself to her sisters. After a couple of minutes glaring at them, Ino and Sakura finally understood what the weapon mistress wanted to say. They smirked and turned their selves to their husband who were staring at them suspiciously.

"What is it now?"

The girls smirked and a red smoke covered the entire vehicle. The boys began to cough. When the smoke finally disappeared the seats of their wives were empty.

"Damn it! They ran away! STOP THE CARRIAGE!"

They opened the door and looked around to find not even a slight trace of the women.

"They got us like unskilled!"

"I knew it will get troublesome. So I had made a plan."

"Hn?"

"Exactly Neji I knew they will try to run away. In that case it's perfectly understandable. I mean they were forced to marry us and after their father just told them to follow us in Japan. Man it was just logic that they ran away. And…"

"Shikamaru, I don't care how you manager to think about it just tell us what you did to turn it to our favour?" Sasuke cut him off.

"Okay so I asked Shino to put a bug on Ino's clothes. For the others it wasn't that easy so I did nothing."

"I can find Tenten with my Buykugan." Neji said slowly. "What about you Sasuke?"

"I will track her down with my Sharigan."

"When you find them manage to return to the carriage. Dismissed," Neji ordered on his favourite serious look.

"Hai!" His 2 brothers agreed.

They disappeared in a direction different each running through the woodland.

Sakura put water in her face to calm down. Her and her sisters had split up to make sure the boys won't find them easily. The pink haired woman was running since 2 hours in the middle of the forest. She had to reach a village in the mountains in her dear country to meet her sisters. She pulled out the dirt from her clothes and lay against a tree. She signed deeply, stood up and continued to run.

"It's not necessary to even try to run away front me." A male voice from behind said.

Sakura gasped in fear. What was he up to if he caught her? The woman shook her head. She must find her sisters. She tried to run faster but Sasuke grabbed her wrist. Sakura turned her head to not have to face her husband.

"Didn't you understand what I just said?"

"Let me go!"

He smirked at the pink haired princess. For him, it was all a game and he can felt her fear. Sasuke wasn't the type of man who enjoyed other weakness but she was kind of cute in her awful position.

"Sorry but you are my wife so you must follow me without questioning."

BAAM!

'She's not Tenten's sister for nothing…' He thought while sweat dropping. Sakura had again punched him in his stomach. He pulled away and glared at her. He activated his Sharigan.

He disappeared in front of her and grabbed his arms around her waist.

"You won't run away this time." Sasuke whispered to her ear.

He took out a cord and tied her before grabbing her. Sasuke put her wife like a bag of potatoes in his back and walked towards the caravan.

"What do you think I am a potatoes' bag?!?" _**(I think she read my mind. LOL!)**_ She screamed scandalized to be treated that way.

Sakura was a princess after all. Nobody has the right to treat her that way even if he is a total jerk proclaimed her husband.

"No you are a wife who ran away."

"Because I hate you, dear husband."

"Get over it because you're gonna spend your life with me."

"Put me down!"

"If you don't shut up I will busy your mouth."

"With?"

He stopped put her down and collapsed his lips against hers. He pulled away and put her back in his shoulder.

Sakura was red of anger or was she blushing?

Tenten kept running without stopped once. She felt a move behind her so she sent a knife towards the move. Neji dodged it and smirked. He sent a kunai towards her who she blocked with her own kunai. They sent kits and punches at each other without making any damage. She panted while he was not even looking like tired. She cursed under her breath. He smirked.

"You are good but…"

She tried to punch him but he dodged and she fell. He fell on top of her immobilizing her arms.

"…I always win."

She looked away from her smirking husband.

"Come now. We gotta go."

"In your dreams!"

"Okay in that case I don't have the choice."

"What do you…"

She was cut off when she felt something hard hitting her head. She fell unconscious. Neji stood up and picked her bridal-style.

Ino was asleep against a tree so Shikamaru just pick her up bridal-style. He cheered mentally to be so lucky and walked to the carriage hoping she won't wake up until he reached it.

After 2 hours of walking he attained the carriage and saw Sakura tied sitting on Sasuke's laps. He smirked Sasuke will always be Sasuke.

"Where's Neji?"

"Tenten is a tough one I had to knock her out." Neji said from behind.

Sakura restrained a scream of raged.

"Sasuke, can you please let me check on her?"

"No."

"You are such a jerk! My sister maybe needs medical need."

He smirked and looked at her who was fuming.

"I was kidding but if you run away I will keep your mouth busy till you die because you will not have enough breathe."

"Whatever."

He freed her and she ran towards Neji.

"Put her down."

He kneeled on the ground and but his wife softly on the ground. Sakura built her chakra in her hands and her green chakra appeared around them. She kept them above her sister head and the cruise disappeared. Tenten opened her eyes sheepishly. She glared at her sister who was smiling nervously. Then her eyes met the smirking pearl ones of Neji. She stood up and groaned against how rude he was.

"Are you…"

"SHUT UP ICED-CUBE JERK!" She hissed.

He step back and Sakura held Tenten.

Shikamaru had put down the now awake Ino by the screaming of Tenten.

"We should go before it's getting troublesome."

SLAP!

"I'm sure you were talking about me, lazy-ass."

"Man… She's crazy…"

SLAP!

"What was that for?"

"For calling me crazy."

"Now you are troublesome."

SLAP!

"OUCH! Now I definitely shut up."

"Good!"

Ino smiled happily and walked to her sisters who were staring at her amused. The guys went away from them and looked at each other.

"We fell…I mean we actually run after them since morning!"

"I know… Shikamaru? We need a plan to make them fall for us. Any idea?"

"The 'cliché' plan will be to make them jealous but it's not a good idea in that case because I'm pretty sure they won't buy it. Man, this is so troublesome."

"A plan and quick Shikamaru or it will be the end for us."

"We got to get them by each other weaknesses. The question is how to find it? They are women that we married yesterday. We know nothing about them."

"Hum… Maybe Father can help us with the laws…" Neji smirked.

"What do you mean? You will ask him to invent a rule about a wife has to love her husband? Jeez… Are you sure she didn't hit your head, Neji?

"No… What I mean is that there's a law that if the wife of the Prince of the royal family didn't give him a child in the first month of marriage they'll have to abandon the throne. In that case, the war will restart and we all know they won't let that happen…"

Shikamaru had stuck his fingers together in a thinking position.

"It's not a good plan, Neji. We have to make them fall not hate us more!"

"You're right but do we have any other solution?"

"Actually, yes… "


	7. Kiss the girl already!

**When they arrived at the castle in Japan**

"Come with me Ino. My room is this way."

She glared at him and finally followed him. He made his way to his quarters. The genius opened the door like a gentleman but she was to busy looking around the room to notice it or even thanked him. A gigantic bed was thronging in the middle of the green piece. A bathroom was related to the room and a living room too. Ino gasped and sat on the bed. She heard a knock on the door and Deify entered the room. She bowed to the 2 princes and smiled merrily at the princess.

"I'm glad, your highness, that I'm still your servant."

Ino smiled softly and stood up. Her servant walked to her and untied her dress. Shikamaru signed and looked away muttering how women were troublesome. His wife sent him a death glare. Shikamaru back off a little and began to remove his clothes. A servant took them to wash after a minute. He lay on the bed looking at ceiling. 'How will I get to know a woman who doesn't want to hear my voice and barely my name?' He signed. 'It will be a troublesome and long night like our 'honeymoon'. Honeymoon my ass. I didn't even sleep with her! Why did God made such troublesome humans: the women?'

The night had fallen a long time ago and lighting was heard. Ino jumped in fear and disappeared under the covertures. Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow. 'Maybe it will be easier than I thought… I was supposed to bring her at the garden since she liked the flowers… So, then, she is scared of the lighting.' She jumped once more and without thinking she was hugging (rapping) her husband.

"Ino, you are rapping me!"

She buried her face on his chest and began to cry while the sound of much lighting was heard. He smiled in his inner self and play along with his fingers in her back. He held her tighter and she stopped to cry after a while. The genius looked down and he signed. Ino was asleep in his arms. Nothing else will happen. Shikamaru cursed under his breath and put his chin on top of her head. 'Sounds like I will have to bring her to the garden after all…' He finally fell asleep.

In the morning, Ino opened her eyes to find that she lying in her husband's arms and against his body. Ino gazed at him. He was looking so peaceful in his sleep she couldn't help but think he was cute. She blushed at the thought and tried to move along. He groaned and opened his eyes sleepily. He mumbled under his breath something she cannot get.

"Shika… Let me go, please."

"I'm fine like that so sleep and let me sleep."

"Shika!" She hissed.

She tried to move but her body refuse to move. She groaned and screamed.

"It's just my shadow imitation jutsu."

"YOU USE YOUR JUTSU ON ME!"

"SHUT UP!"

She glared at him surprised. He had screamed at her. Somebody had screamed at her. Nobody had ever screamed at her except her father. Moreover, the princess used to think he was a calm (boring) and sleepy man.

"I used it because I just what to be a little more with you. Now can you, please, let me sleep?"

"You wanted to be with me…?"

"Yeah."

She peek him on his cheek and held him tighter.

"Thank you."

"Jeez… The next time I will say that in the first place."

She pushed him off the bed with a giggled.

"Every beautiful moment has an end, Shika."

"Next time, I will shut up." He muttered.

She laughed a bit and lie back on the bed. He stood up and looked at her beautiful wife laughing. He leaned down to kiss her but the door slid opened. Sakura and Tenten gasped. They had the face 'what the fuck' on. Yesterday, Ino hated him. What did go wrong in the night for Ino to almost kiss her husband? Shikamaru was hitting his head mentally on an imaginary wall. Under him, Ino was blushing like mad. With a curse he stood up and walked to his closet.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU GIVE HER TO DRINK OR TO SMOKE?" Tenten yelled moving her head rapidly not believing it.

"Tenten, calm down! Now, girl, I want all the details." Sakura squealed.

She grabbed her sister's wrist and pulled her out of the room with Tenten following behind. The cherry blossom stopped and looked at Ino giggling.

"What happened?"

"Was it your first?"

"What did you do the night?"

"Don't tell me he touched you!"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"We thought you hate him. What happened to make you change of idea?"

"SHUT UP!" Ino screamed a vein popped on the forehead.

The 2 girls backed off. An angry aura was enveloping Ino dangerously. They cleared their throat and looked at their hands. The blond mind controller inhaled and calmed down.

"So…" she started glaring at them. "Why did you open the door WITHOUT knocking?"

Tenten groaned.

"It was Sakura's idea and we didn't think that you'll be…hum…busy. Moreover, it's always more interesting to enter in a room without knocking." She smirked.

Sakura giggled and clapped her hands happily.

"There's a bal tonight to celebrate the union of the Japan and the China. I thought that you might be interest also that you just have 5 hours left to get ready."

Ino ran to her room and put her husband out. The 2 sisters laughed when they heard Ino screaming and giving orders around.

"Jeez… Women are so troublesome."

Tenten and Sakura laughed even more holding their sides. Finally, they walked calmly to their room to get ready.

* * *

Sakura chose a pink dress with white Sakura's blossom. Her pink haired was falling graciously to her shoulders. We could have sworn that the dress was made for her. In fact, in was her mother's. During a second, the young woman gazed at her wedding ring mused. In was in gold and a emerald was shining in the middle of 5 diamonds. She picked up her skirts and exited the room for the ball room. 

Lilith had to fight with her mistress to put the splendid red dress on her. A golden dragon was on her back symbol of her homeland, China. Tenten had refused to put make-up but for once her hair wasn't in 2 buns. It was dancing freely around her shoulders. She looked uneasy. In fact, she was annoyed because she wouldn't be able to fight if she has to. She stood up when she heard a soft knock on the door.

Ino and Sakura were standing in the entrance smirking.

"You'll knock them dead!" Ino said triumphantly.

Her hair was in a high tail with a blue flower fixing on it. Her dark blue dress was degraded from the bottom to the top.

The girls giggled at that and make their way to the ball room.

"Why aren't you with Shikamaru, Ino. You were soo close to him this morning." Tenten teased her.

The woman punched her playfully while Sakura laughed. The girls looked around. The room was full of nobles dancing, talking, laughing and of course flirting. They were informed that the Emperor will be absent because of some meeting in Korea so they didn't frown at the empty throne where he was supposed to be sit. Shikamaru encircled his arms around Ino's waist. She blushed furiously.

"Why aren't you with your husbands? It's so troublesome." He asked lazily.

Sakura turned around and watched Sasuke and Neji talking with 2 girls blushing and nodding. Tenten saw it too and stared at Shikamaru and Ino.

"I think they are busy." The young brunette said smirking.

"You won't teach them a lesson?" Ino asked surprised.

"You know us too well, Ino." Sakura grinned.

"Come on Sakura I will explained you the plan. We'll let the little loving birds in peace."

His genius husband put his hand on her mouth before she can say anything. 'It's troublesome and why the hell Sasuke and Neji never listen to me?!? I say it the cliché idea won't work. Okay back to Ino.'

"It's troublesome but we need some lonely time like without your sisters and without anybody." He whispered to her ear.

She smiled brightly and pushed him out the piece full of courtesans.

* * *

Sakura and Tenten looked at each other. 

"Okay so the plan revenge is so sweet is beginning." Tenten said in her favourite command attitude.

"Yay! What's the plan, general?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

"Do you know what their only weakness is?"

Tenten was smirking evilly but Sakura raised her brow in confusion.

"Their pride… Let's hit full strength!"

She leaned down and whispered the plan on her sister's ear. They marched towards their prey; Tenten towards Neji and Sakura towards Sasuke.

* * *

Neji and Sasuke smirked when they saw their wife coming their way. If only they weren't to busy to make them jealous they will have seen the evil glint in their wives' eyes. Too bad! This will be fun… Sakura tapped Sasuke on the shoulders and turned to her. 

"Honey! I asked you to take care of the baby! What are you doing here? Oh my god!" She said the eyes full of tears.

Sasuke looked at her eyes widened. 'What is she talking about? The baby? Is she drunk?'

"You are again cheating on me!" She yelled sounding hurt with her face full of tears. "The other time you were naked in our bed with another woman and now you are flirting with another woman right in from of me while you promised to take care of the baby?"

She began to cry even more. The black haired woman slapped 2 times Sasuke in the face who was embarrassed because people were glaring at him outraged. Of course what were doing courtesans in a party if isn't over dropping other conversation? He glared angrily at her wife and took her out of the piece by her wrist.

Tenten sneaked behind of her husband and cleared her throat. She looked pretty angry but it only looks like… Neji turned is head at the direction and stared at her. She slapped him with her full strength.

"Neji! I can believe you! What are you doing here with her? You said you will spend the night with me."

'I did?' He asked his self holding his burning cheek.

"I already have to share you with your wife but now you prefer to handle with courtesans?" She shouted.

Tears began to fall on her cheeks.

"You said that you loved me."

Tenten began to cry more.

"But of course you had said that to the 20 women before me…"

The orange haired young woman slapped him in the face and walked away while the people murmured scandalized around them. Neji gritted his teeth and grabbed Tenten's wrist. They walked out of the room and saw Sasuke driving Sakura out too. In what seemed to be the library, they faced them darkly.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"I can't believe that you embarrassed us in front of all the people!" Sasuke shouted.

"The next time when you want that we get jealous do something more than talking to girls." Sakura smirked.

"Really you suck at flirting." Tenten added crossing her arms on her chest.

The guys clenched their fists.

"It wasn't a reason to humiliate us!" Neji screamed.

Sakura smirked so did Tenten. She always was the more manipulate one in the family after the Emperor of course. Sakura walked to Sasuke who was glaring at her.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." She said sweetly her arms around her neck.

His expression had softer a bit so she decided to play hard. She brushed her lips against his.

"Do you forgive me?"

Which boy can resist to that trick? None. It was what I was thinking. He closed his eyes to not have to face anymore the emeralds eyes of her wife. He finally he grabbed her waist to show her that he wasn't angry anymore. She pulled away and smiled. He slapped himself mentally. He was tricked by a woman. The apocalypse was near…

The young woman looked at Tenten who rolled her eyes.

"I have a pride."

"Tenten… Will I have to talk about Selena?"

Her sister faced her.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Okay so Selena was the gardener of our park in the China's Palace and one day Tenten…"

"Shut up! I got it!"

"I'm listening."

Neji smirked and stared at her.

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't hear you."

"I. Am. Sorry.

"Did you say something?"

"I'M SORRY DAMNIT!"

"Good but I want a kiss."

Tenten widened eyes and stared at him in shock. His smirk grew even more. Sakura coughed and Sasuke smirked.

"NO FREAKING HELL!"

"Sakura, talk about Selena."

"Shut up Sakura or Sasuke will be please to know what I heard you say in your sleep this morning."

There was an eye contest between Tenten and Neji. No one was losing. Finally Neji smirked and kissed Tenten on the lips. She froze while he continued to kiss her. She tried to pull away but her body didn't move. She was kind of -cough- enjoying it -cough-. Her eyes shot without her noticing it. She restrained herself to moan and to kiss him back. 'Damn why does he have to be a good kisser.' He licked her lips to ask for his entrance. That was enough. She grabbed a knife in her corset and applied a pressure in his abdomen. He released his grip.

"Need to go."

She walked away confused. She hated him, right? So why did she have a bad time restraining herself to kiss him back, to pull him closer to her. Normally, she would have beaten the crap out of the boy who will dare to kiss her. She didn't do a scratch on him. Sakura had the strength to stop herself and her. She just froze thinking at him as a good kisser. 'Man this so confusing. At the risk to sound like Shikamaru: this is so troublesome.'

Neji smirked. He read the confusion over all her face and still she doesn't attack him. She will fall soon…

Sakura and Sasuke were gone. He looked around. They must have leave during the glaring contest. He put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room searching for Sasuke. He finally found him knocking and shouting at the door of his room.

"She locked you out? What did you do Sasuke?" Neji smirked knowing perfectly what his brother was up to.

"I kiss her." He said smirking.

He faced again the door.

"Why are you angry, Sakura? Is it because you enjoyed it? Of course you did the last time I checked you kiss me back!" He shouted.

**FLASHBACK**

**Sakura and Sasuke entered the room panting. Sasuke sat down on the couch and Sakura sat next to him resting her head on his shoulder. He tensed a little but relaxed after a second. He passed his arm around her waist**** and pulled her tighter. She didn't pulled away (for once) and didn't try to punch him (for God sakes and for Sasuke's too. LoL!) He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. She blushed and wanted to pull away but he was faster. His lips collapsed against hers. She was taken back by the romantic kiss he was giving her. She kissed back moving her fingers through his hair. She opened her mouth and let his tongue explored it. She played with her own one in his mouth and then her eyes snapped opened. 'Hello? Earth to Sakura! You hate this jerk so why are you kissing him back?' Her inner self screamed. **

**She pulled away fuming. **

"**You… You… You seduce me! Get the hell out of here sick bastard!" She yelled. **

**She kicked him out of the room and leaned against the door after locking it. 'What in the world is going on?'**

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs from the other side of the door.

Neji smirked and grabbed the black haired prince by the collar before he could teased her even more. He pushed him in the throne room.

"Sasuke, I think it's about time we show them that no ones missed up with us."

He smirked and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Tell me the plan, bro, I'm in. By the way, where the hell is Shikamaru?"

"I didn't see it either at the ball but back to the plan. We'll take care of him later."

"I'm listening."

"Okay. They hurt our pride so let's hit their stronger."

They smirked at each other. Neji handed a bag to Sasuke and kept one for him.

"Don't forget you give it when she wakes up."

"Got it! See you tomorrow."

He disappeared leaving Neji smirking. 'Tomorrow will be fun!' He put his hands in his pocket and walked away.

* * *

Tenten turned herself in the other side of the soft bed. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it. She was sleeping peacefully having good dreams when… 

SLAM

She jumped on her feet with a knife in each of her hands. She tried to keep her cool but the idiot was smirking.

"Why the hell did you close the door so loudly?!" She yelled.

"You are right. Next time I will wake you up with the prince charming manners…" He said holding his chin faking a deep thought.

She cursed using the must colourful ones and looked around for her servant.

"Deify is sick so I brought your dress."

He held up a dark blue dress. She raised a brow and eyed him sceptically.

"Come on! I didn't put an explosive tag on it. Just put it on."

* * *

**With Sakura**

"What's the trap?" She asked observing carefully all the stitching of the dress.

"There's none because it's just a dress. Anyways, I need to go."

He turned on his heels and exited the room. She signed and put the dress on. She walked out and saw her sister in the same dress as her.

"What the hell!" Tenten said pointing the dress of Sakura.

"Don't tell me your husband handed it to you!" Sakura exclaimed trying to see what was the trick.

"Oh my god! What's the trap? We better go change before we fell into it."

Before they could made a move a hand strong hand grabbed their shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" A black haired woman yelled glaring at them.

"Well…"

"Be quiet, maids!" She snapped and drove them in a big room.

'What the hell did she just call me maid!' They both thought at the same time.

The strong and tall woman pushed them in a huge room.

"Wash me this floor as punishment. You perfectly know that no one has the right to enter the royal quarters. I'm watching you keep moving."

"Miss, you are mistaken we are Princesses."

The woman burst out of laughter.

"Yeah and me I'm the Empress. No royalty will be dress in a maid uniform. Now keep moving!"

Sakura looked at each other angrily. 'I will kill him.' All the morning they were washing the damn floor cursing against God to have put such evils in Earth and against their husband just so being born. They handed them maid uniform! Maid uniform! They had destroyed their pride without laying a finger. 'They are so gonna get it.' They thought angrily gritting their teeth in a very unlikelady way.

When they were finished they hurry to their room and changed in another dress. Their faces were red of anger. They were princesses and they washed the floor and these stupid men just tricked them. They stopped in front of the bathroom. They heard the voices of Neji and Sasuke and smirked. They were taking their bath. They smirked with an evil glint burning in their eyes. 'Time for pay back!' They both thought and nodded at each other.

"What if we make sure they don't have clothes at all? I think we are generous what do you think Sakura?"

"I think that you are right. Being naked is better than in a maid's uniform. I hope they run fast."

"You are right! They will thanks us later."

They entered the bathroom for men. Neji and Sasuke nearly jumped when they saw them. They tried to grab their towels but Tenten and Sakura were faster. They picked up their nasty clothes and the neat ones and smiled at them.

"I think they weren't washed carefully, ne, Sakura?"

"You are right and it's the maids' job to wash them. Later boys!"

They giggled and walked out. Tenten turned around and stared at them.

"Oh and it's not necessary to call your maids we dismissed them. I hope you run fast."

They laughed even more and walked out. The 2 men were speechless.

"They learn fast."

"Hn."

"Okay the war is over! We would get before tomorrow and that's final! Get ready Sasuke and don't miss your shot."


End file.
